


Fuck x3

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [5]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Rarepairs are hell, Scratching, Threesome, Voyeurism, only slight though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: "They're going to kill me. They're literally going to kill me."Based off an OT3 prompt: Characters A and B invite their cute waiter (Character C) to come home with them.





	

Foyfoy had noticed way before now that there was a couple who frequented the restaurant he worked at. They almost always ended up in his section- most of the time when he saw them come in he’d even ask to be their waiter.

He knew the younger one, Alba, from way back. They’d gone to highschool together. Not that they’d really talked much, but they knew each other by name. Foyfoy only knew his slightly-intimidating boyfriend by association and from the casual conversation they had whenever he’d stop by their table.

So when he suddenly felt, one day, that he was being flirted with- he was a little confused. It was Ros who initiated the move, a smirk tugging at his lips. When Foyfoy had glanced at Alba, concerned for him, the brunet just smiled sweetly at him. Knowingly.

Foyfoy grew more and more flustered with each passing comment, nervous excitement welling in his stomach each time he passed the table and felt appreciative eyes pass over him. Everytime he left the table he felt himself becoming just slightly more restless, maybe even disappointed, until- finally- Alba spoke up, his voice a little tentative, eyes furtive as he glanced around the darkening, now mostly vacant restaurant.

“Do you want to come home with us tonight?”

Foyfoy blinked dumbly at him and Ros made a noise low in his throat. Alba’s cheeks lit up with embarrassment. “After your shift is over, of course..” Foyfoy’s eyes followed the way Alba’s teeth dug into his lower lip and he swallowed thickly, the air feeling suddenly a bit too warm.

“Sure,” he said, hoping he sounded nonchalant about it rather than too excited, nervous.

  
“I actually- I get out of here in about twenty minutes.”

Alba’s face lit up and Foyfoy was pleased to see that even Ros’s stony expression had changed into one of anticipation, the dark-haired man leaning forward on the table after Foyfoy returned to the kitchen to say something to his partner, eyes gleaming.

Foyfoy’s blood already felt hot, his stomach tight. There was always the chance it wouldn’t amount to anything, that they just wanted to maybe even just. Talk. Be friends.

Foyfoy hoped he wasn’t getting his hopes up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He absolutely hadn’t.

The walk to the couple’s apartment had been pleasant if not a little awkward, dotted with heavy pauses and furtive glances.  
The second the door had shut behind them Alba (surprisingly) had pushed forward, hands fluttering nervously before settling warm on Foyfoy’s shoulders.

His lips were soft and tasted faintly of the wine Foyfoy remembered serving him just an hour or so before, and Foyfoy hesitated before letting his fingers tangle in the brunet’s hair, the kiss moving from chaste to hungry. He felt his shoulders and back hit the wall behind him as Alba pressed in closer, hands slipping down Foyfoy’s uniform to his waist.

Already solely focused on the kiss and the way Alba’s fingers were kneading his waist, touch just light enough to avoid being ticklish, Foyfoy jolted when he felt breath against his ear, Alba’s body suddenly heavier against his own.  
A gravelly chuckle rumbled out of Ros’s throat, the sound sending a jolt of arousal straight to Foyfoy’s crotch, and Alba made a breathy noise into the kiss.   
“He really likes seeing you in that uniform,” Ros growled, and Foyfoy felt his face burn. Alba made an indignant noise this time, pulling away from Foyfoy’s lips and licking at his own, tilting his head to hide his face from view.

“Is that right?” Foyfoy asked, a little breathless, and he felt Alba nod minutely against his chest. Ros chuckled again, and he pulled away, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he headed further into the apartment. Alba hesitated before following him, face bright red.

Already a little disheveled and embarrassingly hard, Foyfoy could do nothing but follow. He paused in the doorway of the couple’s bedroom, heat burning under his skin as he watched Ros kiss Alba, arms wrapped almost possessively around him and holding him up. One of Ros’s knees had nudged between Alba’s thighs and the smaller boy’s hips twitched, a dark blush staining his cheeks when he noticed Foyfoy watching them.

“Ros-” His voice hitched as he turned his head, Ros’s lips moving to his throat to suck a dark bruise there. Foyfoy thought he could just make out a few more marks hidden just beneath the collar of Alba’s shirt and another warm jolt of arousal had him shuffling a little awkwardly, his slacks tented embarrassingly.

Ros looked smug as he glanced Foyfoy over, his fingers digging hard into Alba’s ass. “Like what you see?” he asked, hitching his knee up higher. The resulting whine his smaller partner let out had Foyfoy pressing his thighs together subconsciously and huffing at even the smallest hint of pressure against his suddenly achingly hard cock.  
Foyfoy nodded frantically and Ros’s smirk widened devilishly.

In seconds Alba was being tossed unceremoniously onto the bed and Foyfoy was being yanked forward by one wrist. He barely had time to brace himself, winding up almost falling face-first into Alba’s chest. The bed dipped beside him as Ros crawled after them, his eyes lighting up with amusement at the incredulous expressions on his partner’s faces.

“Who wants to be in the middle?” Ros asked, and Alba and Foyfoy glanced at each other. Alba’s face darkened with embarrassment. “I-I-” Before he could even finish his sentence he was being pulled up into Ros’s lap, his back pressed tight to his boyfriend’s chest. He smoothed his hands down Alba’s body almost showily, pulling his thighs apart with an impish grin. Alba squeaked in surprise and embarrassment, and Ros squeezed the soft flesh beneath his hands.

“Wanna touch him?” he asked breathily, and Foyfoy was moving before he could even really think about it. He crouched between Alba’s legs, cupping his face in his hands and pulling him in for another sweet kiss. He heard fabric rustling and Alba’s breath hitched, his body squirming between them. Alba’s lips moved almost frantically against Foyfoy’s own, the movements growing hungrier.

“He’s wanted this for a while,” Ros hummed, and Alba shuddered. In spite of himself Foyfoy pulled away to look at what Ros was doing to his smaller boyfriend and he couldn’t help but palm himself, shuddering, at the sight of Ros’s hands rubbing and squeezing at Alba’s hips and bulge.  
“Talked about wanting to undress you, wanted you to watch us…” Ros punctuated his words by rubbing his palm harder over Alba’s crotch, prompting him to grind up into the touch and _whine_.

Ros’s eyes were half-lidded and predatory as he looked up, and Foyfoy felt all the heat in his body rush straight to his dick.  
“He talked about wanting to watch me fuck you, too,” Ros growled, his voice husky, and Foyfoy didn’t have any time to react before he was being pulled forward by his tie into an aggressive kiss. Immediately Foyfoy’s face reddened and he gasped as Ros’s teeth dug into his lower lip, hips bucking forward into his hand.

He heard Alba make a low, appreciative noise and shuddered hard as Alba’s hands came up, fiddling with his shirt. He tugged at it for a moment then his hands trailed down, gently ushering aside Foyfoy’s hand to cup and squeeze at his straining cock. Foyfoy thought he’d cum then and there, his breath tight in his chest. He didn’t think he could force a coherent thought and he could barely even focus on trying to kiss back.

He hissed as he was bitten again, the tangy taste of copper flooding his mouth, and Foyfoy ground into Alba’s hand desperately as Ros’s tongue soothed over and irritated the small wound he’d made.  
“You taste good,” Ros offered breathlessly against the corner of his mouth as he pulled back, and Foyfoy ran his tongue over his still-tingling lips, the taste of his current partners almost overwhelming. “I want a kiss too,” Alba piped in, using his free hand to tug at Foyfoy’s tie.

 _They’re going to kill me. They’re literally going to kill me,_ Foyfoy thought as he lowered his head, surprised at how hungrily Alba set into him. He squeezed again at Foyfoy’s dick, lapping against his lips with a small, domineering growl that set Foyfoy’s blood on fire.

Alba’s fingers pulled away from his crotch slightly, and then Foyfoy felt his zipper being tugged down and he made an embarrassing noise into the kiss as his cock was freed. A hand- he thought it was Alba’s but it could have been Ros’s, he couldn’t tell anymore- wrapped around him and he bucked forward with a desperate noise. Alba’s mouth was warm and inviting and their tongues slid wetly together, scrambling whatever was left of Foyfoy’s rational thoughts.

He felt his palms sweating as he fumbled for his partners’ hips, finding Alba’s pants already undone. Ros’s hips jutted forward as Foyfoy’s fingers trailed over his pants, and within seconds he was nudging Foyfoy’s face to the side to dig his teeth into his neck.

“Pants- clothes off,” Alba demanded against Foyfoy’s mouth, his voice shaky and his breath hot as he panted from lack of breath. They broke apart for a moment to frantically rip at their clothes, shirts and pants tossed unceremoniously into the floor. Foyfoy was hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and he heard a soft peal of laughter, glancing up to see Ros smoothing his hands over Alba’s chest and belly, Alba’s face pinkened and his mouth twisted into a cute scowl to avoid letting out more giggles. Foyfoy’s attention was drawn to how Alba was squeezing his thighs together, cock just barely visible, and he licked his lips involuntarily, trying to focus on getting his shirt off the rest of the way.

When he glanced back at the pair and had to hold back a moan- Ros was slowly working Alba’s cock, quieting his gasping with a deep kiss. Alba was gripping Ros’s hair tightly with one of his hands, the other dragging down his own body. The scene was so erotic and Foyfoy bit hard into his lip, squeezing the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming too quickly.

Ros glanced up and grinned devilishly, leaving Alba looking dazed and flustered. Ros motioned him over and Foyfoy obediently shuffled forward again, unsure of what to do.

“I have lube-” The word sent a thrill through him and he squeezed at his cock again. Within seconds the aforementioned bottle of lube was in Ros’s hands and Alba was looking at him impatiently, occasionally glancing shyly at Foyfoy.

There was a slight, anticipation-filled pause before the cap flicked open, and Ros began pouring the liquid into his hand. He tossed the bottle in Foyfoy’s direction and he scrambled to catch it, hearing a faint squeak and a “That’s fucking cold you dick-!” from the couple. He couldn’t bring himself to look up, knowing he’d be way too happy to see exactly what was wringing those sudden noises from Alba.

“Lube yourself up,” Ros commanded, and Foyfoy squeezed some into his hand to smooth over his cock, hissing at the cool sensation. He had to stop himself from just fucking into his hand until he came (he was exhibiting such self-restraint and someone needed to be proud of him), looking up to meet Ros’s eyes.

“Come here,” Ros growled, his voice deep and husky with excitement. Foyfoy’s jaw clenched when he noticed Ros’s hand down between Alba’s legs, fingers buried deep inside him. Alba was panting, arm slung over his reddened face to hide his expression and lips parted to let out quiet, pleased noises.

“Y-you- I can?” Foyfoy stammered, ignoring how hard his dick was at the very thought. It was too good to be true- _And Ros was nodding_ , licking his lips and pulling his fingers out to spread Alba’s thighs invitingly.  
"I want to see,” Ros said, his voice pitched just slightly, and Foyfoy held back a moan. Alba’s voice was breathy as he dared a glance at him, eyes foggy and wanting.

“P-please, Foyfoy,” he whined, reaching down himself to grip his ass and spread himself. That was all the invitation he needed.

He reached forward, grabbing Alba’s plush thighs and settling between them. Alba hitched his legs up around Foyfoy’s waist, and they both held in a tight breath as Foyfoy pressed the tip of his cock to Alba’s twitching hole.

Alba let out a sharp cry as Foyfoy pressed in, and Foyfoy had to seriously hold himself back from just shoving himself all the way in and fucking Alba senseless. Even if- judging by the noises Alba was making- he was sure Alba would like that just as much as he would. Ros let out a sharp huff when Foyfoy was fully seated, and Foyfoy craned his head over Alba’s heaving chest, his hips twitching as he forced himself to stay still.

The little brunet was so hot and soft around him and he bit out a whine, feeling Alba tighten as he shoved his hips back.  
“Y-you can move,” Alba gasped, voice breaking. Ros’s hands trailed up Alba’s body, pausing to squeeze and pinch at Alba’s pert nipples, and a short yelp was wrenched from the smaller boy’s throat.

“Please.”

Alba jolted as Foyfoy thrust forward, hard, his fingers clenching desperately in the sheets. Ros shifted one hand to brace him and Alba cried out, head tilting back and exposing the pale column of his throat. Foyfoy leaned forward, pressing his lips to the soft skin, and Alba’s hands flew to Foyfoy’s shoulders, his nails dragging down his back.

“He likes it fast,” Ros coached smoothly, running his thumb over Alba’s parted lips and hissing when Alba ran his tongue over the digit. Foyfoy’s hips moved faster and he felt Alba’s throat vibrate with a loud mewl beneath his lips.

“F-fuck I’ll- I’ll cum-” Alba panted, trembling, and he made a sharp noise as Ros leaned in, wrapping his fingers tight around the base of his swollen cock. Alba threw him a sharp glare that was ruined by the expression that he made right after, his cheeks pink and mouth open to let out a moan.

“You two can’t be the only ones having fun,” Ros huffed, using the hand not holding Alba’s dick to turn his face slightly. Foyfoy shuddered hard as he finally spotted Ros’s cock, which he imagined was painfully hard. Alba tightened hard around him and Foyfoy gasped loudly, having to stop to regain his composure.

Alba panted needily and Ros visibly jolted as his boyfriend’s breath ghosted against his dick, his hand tightening in Alba’s hair. Alba turned so that he could properly please his boyfriend, hips still held in place so that Foyfoy could fuck him properly. Foyfoy was somewhat awed by the uncomfortable-looking position, but mostly aroused. Especially when Alba parted his lips further to let Ros’s cock slide into his mouth and over his tongue-

Foyfoy’s hips bucked forward, hard, and Alba made a muffled noise, his hands curling against Ros’s hips.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth?” Ros asked, his voice low, and Alba made a small but enthusiastic noise. Foyfoy didn’t know how he hadn’t cum yet, his whole body on fire from the erotic sight and the feel of Alba’s hole clenching tightly around his dick.

Ros rose up slightly, leaning forward and bracing Alba’s face with one hand. He pushed forward, pressing his length into the tight ring of Alba’s reddened lips. Foyfoy couldn’t see Alba’s eyes but imagining his face only made him even harder, if that was even humanly possible.  
“Good boy, you’re doing so good…” Alba’s body was flushed and taut, precum dripping and pooling on his belly. Ros cautiously took his hand from the base of his smaller boyfriend’s twitching dick to stroke his hair, and Foyfoy’s grip on Alba’s hips tightened.

“So good- I’m close…” Ros had a mouth on him and Foyfoy whined, slamming his hips harder into Alba’s. “If you keep talking like that-” Foyfoy’s warning was cut off because Ros yanked him forward, slamming their mouths together. Their teeth knocked together and Foyfoy hissed as Ros growled and bit him, again tasting blood in his mouth.

Within seconds Foyfoy was pushing himself in as deep as he could, unable to keep himself from cumming hard inside Alba. The noise he made was muffled by Ros’s smirking lips, and Alba spasmed below them, his hips twitching as he ground back against Foyfoy.

Foyfoy broke away panting and shuddering, feeling blood or drool or both slip out of his panting mouth and down his chin. Ros’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Foyfoy watched with fascination and a lingering sense of arousal as Ros fucked into Alba’s mouth, chasing his own orgasm.  
With some sense of flustered annoyance Foyfoy realized he’d missed when Alba had came, and trailed his fingers through the sticky white smeared over his lower belly. The skin jumped under his fingers and Alba let out a muffled, spent whine, his jaw slack.

Alba made a slight choking noise as Ros buried himself in his mouth, his nose pressed tight to the dark curls at the base of his cock, and Foyfoy felt his own dick twitch at the sight. Alba’s face was red and when he was finally released, Ros’s cum drooling down his chin. His eyes were watery and he threw an exhausted look at Foyfoy before letting himself flop back, head resting against Ros’s thighs.

They all panted in relative silence for a moment, coming down from their respective highs. Foyfoy reluctantly pulled away, and Alba made a soft noise of complaint as he was left empty, his thighs trembling.

“That was fun,” Ros said, his voice somehow surprisingly monotone for the situation. Foyfoy blinked at him before bursting out laughing. Alba wasn’t far behind, hiding his face against Ros’s thigh. Ros gave them a stoic expression in return, which only made them laugh harder.

After a second their laughter died off, and the silence suddenly felt awkward. Should Foyfoy- leave? Did they just want him for a casual one-night fling or-

Alba’s hand clasped around his wrist, and he was being pulled down to lay next to him. Foyfoy’s face immediately lit up red and Alba smiled tiredly, affectionately at him. Ros’s fingers rubbed through their hair for a moment before he shuffled them around and flopped down on the other side of Alba, wrapping one arm around his waist possessively.

“You can stick around if you want,” Alba offered, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “We wouldn’t just. Kick you out.” Ros snorted behind him and Alba swatted at him, bringing a small smile to Foyfoy’s face.

“You sure?”

Alba’s eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Ros pinched his belly and Alba made an undignified noise, turning to growl something at his boyfriend and blushing as he was tricked into a kiss instead. A little envious, Foyfoy turned slightly away.

“By that he means he wants to do this,” Ros motioned to the tangle of their naked bodies with his arm, “Again. I do too.” His blunt addition had Foyfoy blushing, and Alba sought out his hand to squeeze it affectionately.

“Do you have work again tomorrow?” His voice was a little hopeful, and Foyfoy was more than happy to oblige him.

“No, I’m off,” he murmured, and Alba made a little happy noise.

They talked a little more, the mood lightening and becoming comfortable. Ros occasionally piped in but looked like he was enjoying himself, his eyes slightly lidded.

They quietly faded off, and before any of them knew it they were asleep, bodies tangled together beneath the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE FOY/ALBA OR FOY/ROS IS- MUCH LESS ALBAFOYROS???? I'M DYING OVER HERE Y'ALL also this is unedited and i was begged to post it this way 
> 
> one day i'll post a decently edited fic but today's not the day


End file.
